


you've got what i need the most

by gaydeviants



Series: sweet#hart [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank Anderson, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Stasis, Strong Connor, connor moving into hank's room, connor's sensitive fingers, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydeviants/pseuds/gaydeviants
Summary: “Let me take care of you,” Connor breathes against his skin.  Hank presses his lips together."Yeah," he finally says. Connor beams at him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: sweet#hart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029792
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	you've got what i need the most

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one took a bit longer to get out, im losing a bit of writing steam i think! again, takes place p much directly after the last work in this series. i hope you enjoy it!

Connor’s first blowjob seems to have taken a lot out of him, Hank observes, as the lethargic android curls up against his side. He’s making a quiet purring noise while Hank strokes a hand up and down his back, and Hank can just feel the rumble of it where they’re pressed together.

“Hank,” Connor says quietly, nuzzling his face against his chest.

“Hmm, baby?” Hank answers, resting his hand at the small of Connor’s back.

“I believe I need to go into stasis for a bit. That was… a very intense experience, and I need to recalibrate some things.” Hank chuckles.

“That good, huh?” he teases, sliding his hand a bit lower, patting Connor’s ass. Connor makes a little chirping noise. Hank finds it stupidly endearing.

“You were incredible,” Connor assures him. “That was like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.”

Hank grins. It’d been a long time since he’d last sucked a dick, and he didn’t want to disappoint Connor, so he’s relieved that he was more than adequate. “Well, I’m glad you liked it,” he says, taking Connor’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Because I liked it very much, too.” 

Connor squeezes Hank’s hand, the skin on his own retracting to show the plastic. It’s a reaction he can’t seem to stop when he’s in Hank’s presence. Like his body is straining to interface with him, even though they can’t. Not in a traditional way. But holding Hank’s hand like this seems to make Connor feel closer to him, and Hank imagines he can feel his pulse, monitor his breathing and other vitals… He supposes it is interfacing, in its own way. The thought makes a smile bloom on his face.

“What are you thinking about?” Connor asks, rubbing his thumb over the back of Hank’s hand. Hank hums.

“Just about how happy you make me,” he says. Connor looks up at him from under hooded eyes. He’s definitely going to need some downtime soon. “About how close I feel to you when we’re connected like this. It’s not traditional, but I think it's kinda like interfacing, isn't it?” 

Connor gives him a soft smile, a little overwhelmed by his words. “Yes, Hank,” he murmurs, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing Hank’s fingers. “It really is.” 

Connor exhales a quiet breath, pillowing his head on Hank’s chest and closing his eyes. “I just need to rest for a bit,” he says. Hank kisses the crown of his head.

“Take all the time you need. I’ll be here.” He wraps an arm around Connor, cradling him close, watching in awe as Connor exhales one more breath before going still. Sometimes Connor simulates his breathing when they share a bed, but Hank suspects he gets a better rest when all unnecessary functions are shut down. It’s a little strange, holding someone so completely motionless, but it doesn’t bother him. He knows Connor is fine.

He uses the time that Connor is in stasis to think about what else they’re going to do today. They should probably wash the sheets, at least. Hank thinks he might even pick up his room if Connor’s going to be spending more time there. The android already keeps his clothes in half of Hank’s closet, so it won’t be too big of a transition. 

Before they became lovers, Connor would spend his nights on the couch, in stasis, he’d said. But Hank suspected he did other things, too, because he would wake up to the house looking just a little tidier more days than not. It had made him feel embarrassed, at first, seeing all the shit that he had scattered over the house. And it made him feel like a jerk, having Connor clean for him. He was a free android now, he shouldn’t be relegated to menial household chores.

So Hank had begun to clean up again, too. It had started out as a prideful thing, and to take the burden off of Connor, but it quickly became routine. A few minutes here and there, and it was amazing how much better his house looked after living with Connor for a month. His room was still in a bit of disarray, but Connor never took it upon himself to clean that particular area of the house, so Hank had been slacking. But if Connor’s going to move into his room, he wants things to look nice.

_Slow down, old man_ , Hank admonishes himself. _He might not wanna move in yet._ But Connor seems to enjoy being in Hank’s presence as much as possible, so Hank thinks it’s a safe bet. 

Hank turns his attention to Connor’s face, completely neutral in stasis. He carefully brushes that stray curl from Connor’s forehead, smiling as it stubbornly bounces right back. 

His thoughts wander as he stares at Connor. He can’t believe how lucky he is. How could someone so lovely want someone like him? He’s still having a hard time accepting it, but being with Connor feels so right. Part of him feels like he doesn’t deserve Connor, that this is too soon, that Connor should go out and explore the world and see what there is to see. Surely there could be someone better for him -

He cuts off that line of thinking before he begins to spiral. Connor wants _him._ To act as though he knows better than Connor would only cause a rift between them. He has to let Connor make his own decisions. And one of those decisions, apparently, is pursuing a relationship with him. Unreal.

And, God, does he want a relationship with Connor, too. He can’t keep his eyes or hands off the gorgeous android. There’s something about him that’s just irresistible. Connor would probably tell him he was built to be this desirable, but Hank sees something more than that. Connor isn’t perfect, but he’s grown into an amazing person since deviation. He’s wonderful, and not because Cyberlife made him that way, but despite it. It’s been amazing, seeing Connor becoming his own person, finding out what he likes and dislikes, and Hank feels so privileged to be by his side through all of it. 

Connor makes a chirping sound, and Hank glances at him, wondering if he’s coming out of stasis. He can see his eyes are moving beneath his lids, but then he goes still again. Hank wonders if Connor dreams. He’ll have to ask him.

Connor stays in stasis for another hour, and Hank holds him the whole time. He can’t think of anything else he’d rather be doing. When Connor’s eyes flutter open again, he gives Hank a dopey little smile, nuzzling his face against his chest.

“That’s better,” he says, and Hank strokes his cheek, tilting his face up to give him a gentle kiss. Connor hums against his lips, rolling halfway on top of Hank’s body and kissing him back.

“All systems good?” Hank asks when they part, and Connor nods. 

“Yes, everything is in working order,” he tells Hank, snuggling even closer. “What are we going to do for the rest of the day?”

“Hmm,” Hank hums, kissing the tip of Connor’s nose. Connor laughs.

“We definitely need to change the sheets,” Hank says. Connor huffs out an amused breath.

“I don’t know, I kind of like seeing our _evidence_ all over the bed.”

Hank laughs. “Hot, baby. But I think it’s getting a little nasty, even for us.”

Connor smiles. “You’re probably right. Do you have an extra set?” Hank nods.

“Top shelf in the closet.” Connor’s eyes are already trained on the half-open closet doors, looking for his goal. Hank can’t help the burst of affection he feels for the other man.

“And, uhh, look,” he starts, feeling a little awkward. A little nervous. “I dunno if you wanna like, move in here yet, or whatever, but you’re welcome to. If you want.”

Connor beams at him. “I would love for this to be our bedroom.” He takes Hank’s hand and kisses his knuckles. Hank smiles.

“Good. Well then, I wanna pick up around here a little bit. If you’re gonna be living here, then I want it to look nice for you.” Connor gives him a soft smile.

“It should be nice for you, too, Hank,” he says. Hank bites back a comment about how it didn’t matter to him until Connor came into his life. He’s sure the other man already knows.

“So, that’s all I really got planned,” Hank says, changing the subject. “Anything you wanna do today?”

Connor grins at him. “I would like to have another sexual experience,” he says, making Hank flush just a bit. “I’m just not sure what I want to try next.” 

“Hmm,” Hank murmurs. “That is a tough one.” He traces his fingertips down Connor’s back, stopping just above the swell of his ass. Connor shivers. Hank pauses for a moment, thinking it over. He bites his lip, hesitant to bring it up.

Connor, of course, knows when he’s holding something back. “What is it, Hank?”

Hank weighs the pros and cons of having this conversation, but then figures, fuck it, he can ask for this. Connor’s free to say no.

“How would you feel about… uh, bein’ on top?”

Connor’s LED flashes yellow for a moment. “I was on top, when I rode you,” he says. Hank snorts.

“No, I mean…” he struggles to get the words out. Luckily, Connor saves him from flustering himself further.

“Oh! You mean, would I like to penetrate you,” he says. Hank flushes, even as he laughs at Connor’s blunt way of putting things.

“You would… like me to do that?” Connor asks, looking uncertain. Hank wraps a hand around his hip.

“Only if you want to,” he’s quick to assure. He knows the role he usually ends up in during sexual relationships, and he knows it might end up the same way with Connor.

“I never even considered it,” is Connor’s honest reply. Hank’s heart sinks.

“Yeah, okay, forget it, it was just an idea-” he starts, but Connor cuts him off with a finger against his lips.

“I’m not saying I don’t want to,” he says. “I just…” Connor looks to the side, not meeting Hank’s gaze. “I wasn’t built with that in mind. I was supposed to be used and to receive whatever was given to me. And I’m realizing now I fell into the… receiving role in our relationship without even thinking about it, in a way. Of course, our relationship is nothing like those hypothetical situations,” Connor’s quick to clarify, “but maybe I haven’t broken as free from my programming as I would have liked.”

“Hey,” says Hank, cradling his cheek and turning his face, meeting his gaze. “I get it. People put me into certain roles, too, ya know? And I guess my own programming just led me to take that role in our relationship as well. But me and you, we don’t have to do anything except what _we_ want to do. It’s just us, and we don’t have to follow anyone’s rules anymore.”

Connor smiles at him, tilting his face up for a kiss. Hank happily obliges, giving him several chaste pecks. Connor nips at his bottom lip before he pulls away, resting his head on Hank’s chest again.

“I wasn’t really made with that in mind,” Connor says, tracing his fingers over Hank’s stomach. “I might not be… satisfactory.” Hank hums, kissing the top of Connor’s head. Connor’s on the small side, sure, but Hank doesn’t think that’ll be a problem. He’s sure the other man is self-conscious and nervous, so he does his best to reassure him.

“I think it’ll be just fine, sweetheart,” Hank says, pulling Connor even closer. “It’s been a long time for me, anyway.” He traces his hand up and down Connor’s spine, and Connor makes that purring sound again, snuggling further into his arms.

“Sometimes, I think about how every part of me was designed with other people in mind,” Connor says, his LED flickering. “Even my genitals. A small penis, to make other men feel good about themselves. My self-lubrication protocol, for easier intercourse. I just… I don’t know.” Connor squeezes his eyes shut. Hank’s lost for words. He’s not sure what to say to make this better. Hell, he doesn’t even know if he can make it better. However, Connor’s not finished.

“But when I’m with you, Hank… I don’t feel like that. I don’t feel like I’m the way I am for your benefit. I think we fit together perfectly, not by design, but because of who we are. Who we’ve become with each other. You see me as more than what I was made to be. You see me as _me._ ”

Hank blinks a few times, squeezing Connor tight. “Connor, you are so much more than what they made you to be,” he says, hoping the words come out right. “I mean, Jesus, look at you. Look at all you’ve done. You’re incredible.”

Connor opens his eyes again, tilting his head up to look at Hank. “Thank you,” he says, pecking a kiss to his jaw. “I’m not quite entirely sure who I am yet,” he continues, nuzzling his face against Hank’s neck. “I’m still learning new things about myself everyday. And I’m so glad that you’ve been by my side the entire way. First as a friend, and now as a lover. Hank I - I’m so grateful to you. You’ve helped me find my humanity, and break away from my programming. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Hank exhales. He thinks Connor might be giving him a little too much credit, he wasn’t even there when Connor truly deviated. Although, in his mind, Connor’s always been a little bit of a deviant, even before he broke through his programming. He’s always been so alive.

“Listen, Con,” he says, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “you’ve helped me, too. In ways I can’t even fuckin’ begin to talk about.” Not yet. “I mean, you know what I was like before. Hell, I’m still a fuckin’ mess.” Connor opens his mouth to protest, but Hank gently presses a finger to his lips. “It’s true. I’m tryin’ to be better. It’s so hard. But you… you make it easier. You make me wanna try. And I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Connor pecks a kiss to his finger. “You make me want to try, too, Hank.” he says. They share soft smiles, and a softer kiss. 

“Guess we bring out the best in each other,” Hank jokes when they part. Connor hums in agreement.

“And, you know,” he says, “I like using the features Cyberlife gave me very much. With you.”

Hank chuckles, sliding his hand down Connor’s back and patting his ass. “I like it, too, baby,” he says. “I’m just - I’m really glad you never had to use them before you wanted to.”

Hank knows he’s brought it up before, but the thought of Connor having to do something against his will makes him feel sick. Connor’s quiet for a moment.

“Can I tell you something?” he finally asks, and Hank’s brows furrow in concern. 

“You can tell me anything, honey,” he answers. Connor taps his fingers on his chest before he speaks again.

“I had… objectives to use them with you. Before I deviated.” Hank frowns.

“You never did, though. We never -”

“I ignored the directives,” Connor says quickly. “I knew it wouldn’t work. You wouldn’t… you wouldn’t have wanted me if it wasn’t real. But in the beginning, when our relationship was so hostile, one of the options was to use seduction protocols on you. I knew you found me physically attractive. And I tried… a little. But not very hard. I think… even before I deviated, I didn’t want our relationship to be… false.”

Hank remembers Connor winking at him at Chicken Feed, the sultry looks he would give him from time to time, the subtle flirting…

“Jesus,” he says.

“Are you mad?” Connor asks, his voice small. Hank shakes his head.

“Of course not, honey, how could I ever be mad at you for something you had no control over?” he says, tilting Connor’s chin up, giving him a soft kiss.

“I had more control than I let on,” Connor says when they part, biting his bottom lip. “Although ignoring directives made my software unstable. But, that was all part of what was supposed to happen, I suppose.”

Connor’s told him about this before. About how Cyberlife designed him to deviate, only to take back control at the pivotal moment. About how he almost shot Markus during his speech, and how scared he had been. But he broke away from Cyberlife’s control, and the androids had a successful revolution. Hank is so proud of him.

“Well, whatever was _supposed_ to happen doesn’t matter,” Hank says, brushing Connor’s hair from his eyes. “Cause we’re here together, now. Fuck Cyberlife.”

Connor cracks a small smile. “Yes. Fuck Cyberlife.”

Hank grins. He adores Connor.

* * *

They stay in bed for a while longer, enjoying each other’s company, before finally rising to really start their day. It’s past noon now, and Connor strips the bed to take the sheets to the washer while Hank remakes it with clean linens. Once the washer is running Connor returns, leaning against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We’re probably just going to make a mess of those sheets soon,” he says, watching as Hank finishes making the bed. Hank laughs.

“Probably,” he agrees, walking over to where Connor stands and resting his hands on his hips. They’re both still naked, enjoying the freedom and the intimacy of it. Connor rises up on his toes, giving Hank a gentle kiss. 

“I look forward to it,” he murmurs, and Hank feels a hot flush of arousal. He’s looking forward to it, too. 

“I wanna clean up a little bit in here,” he says, even as his hands slide down, grabbing at Connor’s ass, “but then, maybe after that?”

Connor shudders, pressing closer to him. “If you let me help, we’ll get things done faster.”

Hank hesitates. He hates asking Connor to help him clean up his messes, but…

“Yeah. Okay,” he says. Connor smiles. 

* * *

Between the two of them, they make quick work of the cleaning. Hank lugs his basket full of dirty clothes to the washer, to put them in once the sheets are clean. 

Connor pulls on Hank's ratty old robe to let Sumo out and feed him his lunch, and then they've got the whole afternoon stretching ahead of them. Hank closes the bedroom door, pulling Connor into his arms. Connor makes a quiet trilling noise, nuzzling his face against Hank's chest. 

"I'm so happy," Connor says, not for the first time. Hank kisses the top of his head. 

"God, me too," he mutters. "I can't remember the last time I felt this good." He rubs Connor's back, thinking about how his life has been over the past few years. He'd stopped living after he lost Cole, but ever since Connor burst into his life he's felt like maybe he could start again. He knows it's not going to be that simple, that he has to really work on himself and focus on being better, but holding Connor in his arms makes that all seem possible. 

He worries he might be going about this the wrong way. He didn’t find happiness himself, he found it in another person. If this falls apart, will he be in a worse state than before? He quickly shoves that thought from his mind. Connor makes him happy _now_. And that’s okay. Better than okay, really. He’s not going to sit around and overthink this. It’s okay to feel good.

Connor pulls back from his embrace just enough to shrug off his robe, letting it pool around his feet on the floor. Hank grins.

“What do you have in mind, sweetheart?” he purrs, wrapping his large hands around Connor’s slim waist.

Connor shivers at his touch, pleasure written all over his face.

“Lay on the bed,” he murmurs. Hank squeezes his waist before letting go, meandering over to the bed and reclining back against the pillows. Connor shakes his head.

“On your stomach,” he says, walking closer. “I want to give you a massage.”

Hank raises his eyebrows, surprised at the turn this is taking. He obeys, rolling over and resting his head on his arms.

“Don’t worry,” Connor says, crawling on top of him, straddling his hips, “it will be… very intimate.”

"Mmm," Hank sighs. Connor leans forward and presses a kiss to Hank's nape. 

"Do you have lubricant?" he asks, as he begins to knead Hank's shoulders with practiced ease. "My saliva could suffice, but I want you to be comfortable." 

Hank groans, already melting into the mattress. Connor's hands find every knot with precision, working them out with a tenderness that Hank isn't used to. 

"Lube’s in the top drawer," Hank manages to groan out, gesturing with one hand toward the nightstand. "I'm fine with your spit, though, baby." 

Connor hums, finding a knot below Hank's shoulder blade, pressing and kneading until it dissipates. 

"Christ, you got some android massage program going on back there?" Hank asks, sucking in a sharp breath as Connor rubs his hands up and down his sides. 

"Not exactly," Connor says, pausing for a moment, rocking his own hips and rutting his cock against the swell of Hank's ass. He moans, repeating the motion a few times before getting himself under control. 

"I can scan you, and tell exactly where you're holding tension," Connor says, finding another spot, digging his fingers in almost enough to hurt. But it's a good hurt, a hurt that heals. 

"That's fuckin' incredible," Hank sighs, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in Connor's varied touches. 

Connor scoots down a bit, beginning to work on Hank's lower back. He rubs his hands up and down, pressing his palms down to massage away the tension Hank carries with him through the day. 

"You need to relax more," he tells Hank, working dutifully. 

"'S hard, baby," Hank says, voice slurring from the pleasure. Connor presses a kiss to his lower back, finishing with that area. Hank feels loose and pliant. He didn't even realize how much tension he'd been holding. 

"However," Connor says, sliding his hands lower, "I think I need to pay _special attention_ to this area here." And with that, Connor's hands are on his ass, massaging and kneading. Hank gasps, rocking his hips down, dragging his cock along the mattress. 

"Jesus," he breathes. Connor pauses. 

"Is this okay?" he asks. Hank exhales. 

"Please don't stop." He can hear the grin in Connor's voice when he responds. 

"Do you like it, lieutenant?" he teases, sliding his hands down Hank's ass, giving him a gentle squeeze. Hank groans. Connor spreads his palms at the back of Hank's thighs, sliding them up until he's cupping his ass between his thumb and index finger.

"Hank," he sighs, "I can't… I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you." He slides his hands up, rubbing in slow circles. Hank's surprised when Connor leans down and presses a quick kiss to his right ass cheek. 

"Fuck, Con." 

"We'll get there eventually," Connor promises, a smile in his voice. "I have the feeling that you don't let others take care of you very often. And you deserve it." 

Hank exhales a heavy breath. Connor's right. He _doesn't_ let people take care of him. Sexually, and just in general, too. It’s just not in his nature. But he can’t deny this feels… nice.

"Connor," he says, his voice thick with emotion. Connor reaches up, his hand plastic as he links their fingers together. 

"I've got you," he whispers, squeezing Hank's hand. "Right now, and for as long as you'll have me." 

Hank blinks, two tears spilling from his eyes. Fuck. It's almost too much. It hurts. But, like the massage, it's a good pain. A pain that leads to healing. 

He scrubs a hand down his face and looks over his shoulder, giving Connor a watery smile. The android returns it with a soft grin. 

"Is this still okay?" Connor asks. Hank nods. 

"Yeah. I… I like it a lot." 

Connor squeezes his fingers once more before releasing his hand, seeming eager to get his own hands back on Hank's ass. In the back of Hank’s mind he feels a bit self-conscious. His ass isn’t nearly as nice as Connor’s. But the android seems enthralled with him, touching and rubbing, dragging his fingertips lightly over his skin.

Hank shivers. “Fuck, Con.”

“Mmmm,” Connor sighs, grabbing a hold of him. “Can I… look at you?”

Hank flushes at the question, groaning and burying his face in his arms. “Yeah, fuck, go ahead,” he mumbles.

Connor pats his ass gently. “If you’re uncomfortable with it, we can stop,” he says. Hank takes a deep breath and stops hiding.

“It’s just… I’m not much to look at. I don’t wanna disappoint you.” Connor hums, crawling up Hank’s body and kissing at the back of his neck.

“Hank, I want to see you. All of you. I find everything about you incredibly attractive, and this is no different.” Hank can feel Connor’s erection pressed against him, proof that his words are true. “But if you’re not ready for this, please tell me. I won’t push.” 

Hank hesitates, but in the end, he decides, fuck it, this is what he wanted, and he’s gonna take it.

“Do whatever you want, honey,” he breathes, relaxing against the mattress. “I want you to.”

Connor scoots back down, hands all over Hank’s backside again. Hank can’t help but chuckle.

“You gonna take good care of me?” Hank asks. Connor trills.

“The very best,” he replies, voice serious. Hank hides a grin in his arms.

“Okay, baby. I’m ready for it.”

Connor gives him another squeeze before slowly spreading him open, and Hank flushes, feeling exposed.

“Oh,” Connor breathes. Hank can feel the weight of his stare. “Hank, I-”

“Like what you see?” Hank says, trying to hide his own shyness.

“Hank, I want -” One of Connor’s hands disappears from his ass, and then Hank can hear him sucking on his fingers, covering them with his thick saliva. Soon one of Connor’s slick fingers ghosts over his entrance, making him gasp. It’s been a long time since anyone else has touched him like this.

“Fuck,” he utters, as Connor begins to rub his finger back and forth over his hole. Connor makes a quiet moaning sound.

“You feel so good,” he says, and Hank remembers how sensitive Connor’s fingers are. “I could do this all night.”

Hank snorts. “I might not last that long,” he says, slowly beginning to relax. 

It’s quiet for a while, with Connor gently massaging him, helping him ease back into it. Hank makes a pleased grunting noise, and Connor pauses for a moment. Hank can tell he’s considering something. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see sucking his fingers again, coating them his synthetic saliva.

“Fuck, honey,” he groans. Connor rubs two slicked up fingers over his entrance. 

“Hank?” Connor asks, after another minute of this. Hank’s melting, arousal rolling steadily through his body, warm and satisfying.

“Hmm?” Hank manages.

“Are you ready for more?”

Hank exhales a deep breath. “Yeah. Go for it.”

Connor spreads him open again, pausing for a moment. “I apologize if this is a bit vulgar.” Before Hank can even form a response Connor leans over him, letting some of his synthetic saliva drip from his mouth, right onto his entrance. Hank groans.

“No complaints here,” he mutters. Connor hums, sucking his fingers again before he begins.

“Okay,” Connor murmurs, pressing the tip of his index finger against him. “Here we go.”

Hank does his best not to tense up as Connor begins to work his way into him. He’s so relaxed and pliant from his earlier treatment that it’s not too difficult a task. 

“That’s it,” Connor says, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back with his free hand. “Just let me in.” Hank’s eyes flutter closed as Connor’s finger sinks into him, and Connor pauses once he’s up to the second knuckle. “Still okay?”

“Fuckin’ great,” Hank replies. Connor makes a pleased noise, pressing further into him. Hank can hear him panting.

“ _You_ doin’ okay?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Connor breathes, slowly sliding his finger back out. “You’re just… so warm and tight. You feel wonderful.”

Hank groans, flushing as Connor pushes into him again. Connor works his finger in and out a few times, letting Hank get used to the feeling. 

"I'm going to add another one, okay?" he asks, getting a handful of Hank's ass with his free hand and squeezing. Hank appreciates Connor going so slow and talking him through it. 

"Yeah," he answers. Connor spits on his fingers, and then he's working two into him. 

"Ohhh," Connor sighs, and Hank purposefully clenches, making let out a high-pitched whine. "Hank!" 

Hank chuckles. "You like that?" he teases. Connor swats at his ass, his voice playfully reprimanding. 

"I'll get you back," he says, pressing into him further and crooking his fingers. Hank feels a spike of pleasure when Connor finds his target. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he groans, burying his face in his arms, shamelessly rutting against the mattress. 

" _There_ we go," Connor murmurs, massaging his prostate relentlessly. "Is that nice?" 

Hank rolls his hips, desperate for some friction on his cock. "Connor, God…" 

"Just enjoy it," Connor says, and Hank can't hold back a broken moan. 

"You look so beautiful like this," Connor breathes, sounding awed. Hank's face feels hot. Warm pulses of pleasure roll through his body with every prod of Connor's fingers. 

"Connor, fuck," he gasps. The other man is relentless. 

"Are you close?" he asks. His free hand caresses Hank's lower back and ass, rubbing reverently up and down. 

"Y-yeah," he manages to choke out. Connor finally lets up, squeezing Hank's side before scissoring his fingers, stretching him open. 

"You're doing so well," Connor tells him. He works his fingers in and out a few times, fucking him slowly. 

"Another?" Connor asks. Hank exhales a heavy breath before nodding. 

Connor licks his fingers and then pushes three into him. Hank groans. 

"Fuck, that's good," he tells Connor. 

"I agree," Connor pants, stretching his fingers, sliding them in and out. It's quiet for a moment, as Connor continues to work him open, gentle but insistent. 

It feels like ages and yet no time at all when Connor carefully slips his fingers out of him for the last time. Hank feels strangely empty.

“Con, please,” he says. He’s not above begging right now. Connor hums, slicking up his cock before crawling on top of him, pressing their bodies together.

“Is it okay like this?” he asks, rolling his hips against Hank’s backside.

“Yeah, fuck,” Hank says. He thinks it might even be easier if he doesn’t have constant eye contact with Connor. This already feels so intense. Connor brushes his hair away from his neck and places a gentle kiss there.

“Please tell me at any time if you want to stop,” he murmurs, kissing the hinge of Hank’s jaw. Hank snorts.

“Fuck, Con, I want this. I really do.” And he does. Badly. It’s been so long. He can hear the smile in Connor’s voice when he replies.

“Then I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” And with that, Connor rolls his hips forward, slowly pressing into him. Hank groans, gripping the sheets in his fists.

“Fuck, that’s it,” he sighs. Connor exhales a shuddering breath behind him. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Connor manages, moaning as he bottoms out. “You just feel so good.”

Hank flushes. “You feel pretty damn good yourself, sweetheart.” He clenches around Connor, and Connor whines, rutting into him.

“H-hank,” he stammers, giving his hips an experimental roll.

“That’s it, baby,” Hank says, knowing Connor was anxious about this. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“Am I doing okay so far?” Connor asks, starting to rock in and out of him. Hank grunts.

“Yeah, you’re doin’ great,” he replies, enjoying the drag of Connor’s cock inside of him. It’s been so long since anyone’s fucked him. He’d forgotten how much he likes it. “Keep goin’.” 

“Got it,” Connor pants, pressing messy kisses to the nape of his neck, fucking him slowly. Hank exhales a heavy, content sigh, melting into the mattress.

Connor’s small, and Hank knows his lover is worried about not pleasing him. He wants to assure him that those worries have no basis in reality. He reaches around, feeling for one of Connor’s hands, linking their fingers together. Connor’s hips stutter to a stop and he squeezes Hank’s hand.

“Everything okay?” he breathes, and Hank can feel him expelling hot puffs of air onto his bare skin. 

“It’s wonderful,” Hank assures him. “ _You’re_ wonderful. I’d forgotten how good this is.”

Connor presses a kiss between his shoulder blades, rocking his hips again. Hank groans.

“God, yeah, honey. Fuck me.” Connor hesitates for a moment, before leaning down and whispering in Hank’s ear.

“Would you like it _harder_ , lieutenant?”

Hank inhales. “Oh, fuck yes.” 

“Well, then,” Connor murmurs, giving his ass a playful smack. Hank cries out in surprise. That felt… good. Connor’s hands are on Hank’s hips next, pulling, a gentle but insistent movement that urges him up onto his hands and knees. Hank feels a hot swoop of arousal in his stomach as Connor manhandles him into this new position, and he remembers just who he’s dealing with. A prototype android, stronger, faster, _better_ than anything Cyberlife created before. Someone who could… toss him around a little, if he wanted. And god, does he want.

“Fuck, Connor,” he growls out, as Connor repositions himself behind him.

“Is this okay?” he asks, running a reverent hand down Hank’s spine. Hank’s back bows and he shudders.

“Fuck yeah it’s okay,” Hank says, so turned on. “Con, I… I’ve never been with someone who could, you know, throw me around a little bit.” He flushes, a little embarrassed about stating his desires so openly. “I… I really like it.”

“Oh,” Connor breathes, and Hank can just picture the look of awe on his face. “Well, Hank,” he whispers, leaning over him, “I am… very strong. I could lift you as if you weigh nothing.” Hank groans, his dick twitching where it hangs, heavy and leaking, between his legs.

“Sometimes, I find I have to hold myself back,” Connor continues, kissing Hank’s shoulder. “I could hurt you if I’m not careful.” Hank doesn’t know why that just turns him on more.

“Fuuuck.”

“Mmm,” Connor hums, grabbing onto his hips. “I suppose you like that idea, though, don’t you?” He slides back into Hank with one sharp thrust, causing Hank to let out a broken moan.

“Fuck, honey, I like it a lot.”

Connor pauses, pressing a trail of kisses down Hank’s back, his touch so gentle.

“I would never really hurt you, though, Hank,” he says, voice serious. “Please remember that. I will never take more from you than you are willing to give, and I will never do anything you don’t ask for.”

Hank blinks rapidly. Connor always seems to find ways to choke him up during sex.

“Yeah, fuck, honey, I know,” he says, his voice thick. “And the same goes for you, too.”

He can hear the smile in Connor’s voice when he answers. “It would be very difficult for you to hurt me, lieutenant.”

“Physical pain isn’t the only concern I have,” Hank says gently. He doesn’t want to put Connor through something that could be too emotionally taxing, especially when Connor is so new to this and hasn’t figured out what he likes yet. He doesn’t know his own limits.

Connor makes a noise of understanding. “We’ll just have to communicate openly, then,” he says, squeezing Hank’s hips. “I want to know what you desire of me,” he continues, starting to rock in and out of Hank again. Hank groans.

“Right now, I want you to fuck me hard,” Hank says. Connor hums, as if considering it.

“Okay,” he says simply, and before Hank even realizes what’s hit him Connor begins to move faster, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. 

“Fuck, Con,” Hank grits out, grabbing onto the sheets to ground himself. 

“Like this?” Connor asks, punctuating the question with a sharp thrust. Hank groans.

“Yeah, fuck, just like that,” he replies, preparing to get fucked into the mattress. And for a while, Connor does just that. He sets a relentless pace, thrusting into Hank hard and fast, almost machine-like in his intensity. The headboard hits the wall rhythmically, and Hank’s moans only get louder. 

“Hank, you feel so good,” Connor whines, sounding breathless. 

“Fuck, you do too,” Hank replies, his voice tight. No one has ever done this for him before. No one ever _could_ , before Connor. He blinks, and two tears fall neatly from his eyes and onto the sheets below. He hadn’t even realized he was crying.

“Hank?” Connor asks, probably noticing the change in his body language or vitals or some other thing that he monitors.

“Keep goin’,” Hank grits out, desperate to feel something other than the overwhelming things he’s feeling right now. Still, Connor hesitates.

“Is this… too much?” Connor says, stroking his side with delicate fingers.

“God, no, it’s not that,” Hank says, sniffing. “It’s just. No one has ever been able to give me this before. It’s incredible. You’re incredible.”

Connor makes a pleased trilling noise, squeezing Hank’s waist. “I’ll give you whatever you want,” Connor promises, pounding into him a few more times. Hank moans, and then Connor stops.

“But right now, I think there’s something you _need_ that you’re not getting,” he says, pulling out of Hank and grabbing him around the middle, flipping him over onto his back. The whole thing takes less than a second, but it leaves Hank breathless with arousal.

“Shit.”

Connor wriggles in between Hank’s legs, leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. “I think you need this,” Connor breathes against his lips when they part. He slides slowly back into Hank, holding eye contact the entire time. It almost feels too intense for Hank, but he finds that he likes it.

“Oh, honey,” he murmurs, reaching up and cupping Connor’s cheek with one large hand. Connor nuzzles his face against his palm, kissing the center of it, not yet moving.

“Let me take care of you,” Connor breathes against his skin. Hank presses his lips together. 

"Yeah," he finally says. Connor beams at him. 

"You're so good, Hank," Connor says, starting to slowly rock into him. Hank exhales a shuddering breath, running his hands up and down Connor's back, getting lost in the sensation. 

"And you feel amazing," Connor continues, kissing Hank's throat when he throws his head back. Connor trails kisses all over his neck, licking at his pulse point. He rolls his hips leisurely, thrusting in and out. 

"It's almost too much," Connor confides, and Hank notices his LED blinking, flashing between red and yellow. Hank slides his hand down Connor's back, giving his ass a squeeze. Connor's hips stutter, and he whines Hank's name, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Touch yourself," Connor breathes. Hank groans, flushing as he reaches between their bodies, wrapping a hand around his leaking erection. He strokes himself in time with Connor's thrusts, release simmering just under the surface. 

"Fuck, Con," he gasps, working his dick. Connor doesn't speed up, keeping the same slow, steady pace. 

"I'm close," Connor moans, leaning down to kiss him. Hank nips at his bottom lip, making him whimper. "Can I come inside of you?" he breathes against Hank's mouth when they part. 

"Fuck yeah, honey," Hank says. Connor purrs, losing some of his rhythm. 

"You first," he says, and Hank groans, stroking himself faster. 

"That's it," Connor murmurs, looking awed. "Just let go. Come for me." 

Hank lets out a broken moan, arching up off the bed as his orgasm rushes through him, Connor's words tipping him over the edge. "Fuuuuuck." 

"Oh, Hank," Connor sighs, thrusting into him twice more before he comes, too, moaning and shuddering above him. Hank watches Connor shake apart, still unable to believe he gets to see him like this. 

"Beautiful, baby," Hank breathes, reaching up with his free hand and cupping Connor's cheek. Connor nuzzles his face against his palm, exhaling a hot puff of air. 

"Hank," he breathes, collapsing on top of him, still joined. Hank wipes his hand absently on the clean sheets before wrapping his arms around Connor, kissing his forehead.

They're quiet for a while, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow. Hank strokes a hand up and down Connor's back, and Connor trills, snuggling even closer. 

Eventually, Connor kisses him once more before pulling out, and Hank groans at the empty feeling he’s left with as Connor’s release leaks out of him. Connor collapses onto the bed beside him, curling up against his side. Hank wraps an arm around him. 

"Thank you for that," he says after a moment, and Connor makes a happy little noise. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he says, tracing a fingertip over the tattoo on Hank's chest. Hank hums. He feels so warm and satisfied, unable to believe that Connor knew exactly what he needed. _He_ hadn’t even known he needed that.

"I sure did," Hank replies. "You did so good." Connor makes that pleased whirring sound before sighing. 

"What, honey?" Hank asks, resting a hand on Connor's ass. Connor huffs. 

"We're going to have to change the sheets again." 

Hank laughs, and Connor does, too. 

"It was worth it," Hank says, kissing the top of Connor's head. He can hear the grin in Connor's voice when he answers. 

"Yeah. It was." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see stuff before its posted on ao3, u should follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaydeviants), because this series always starts out as a thread story!


End file.
